Absorbent articles, such as diapers, training pants, incontinence articles, etc, are designed to be worn by the wearer and absorb urine and other bodily fluids released by the wearer. However, in conventional absorbent articles, soft, runny fecal matter tends to sit on the topsheet adjacent to the wearer's skin without being absorbed into the absorbent core of the absorbent article. The solid matter included in this soft, runny fecal matter inhibits its passage into the absorbent core. However, having fecal matter sit adjacent to the skin of the wearer can create a sanitary or health issue for the wearer.
As such a need exists to reduce the amount of fecal matter that contacts the skin of the wearer.